The First Night (SHSL Edition)
by aeilsyn
Summary: Makoto Naegi is having problems with insomnia. On the way to grab a bottle of water his mind plays with his feelings and his heart is filled with more burdens than he had started with. Kyouko Kirigiri is missing and that's also adding a weight on Naegi's shoulders. Then, he notices a certain something in the corner of his eye. How are things going to unfold to Naegi's curiosity?


**This takes place at the time Togami had taken Kirigiri's room key away. I wanted to try something from a first person perspective, tell me what you think!**

**I'd like to take this quick moment to thank everybody who supports me by reading my fictions! This is really just the smallest hobby that I have (and am quite passionate about) and all of your support/reviews just gives me the warmest feeling in my heart.**

**So that being said, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dangan Ronpa and its respective characters but I don't. :(**

* * *

Maybe I'll get a glass of water or something. I opened my eyes, only to find myself still stuck in the hell I've been in the past little while. In desperation, I rolled over, checking the windows in hope that I'd be able to actually see moonlight. Of course, no luck. I'm still here, and I'm potentially going to be here my whole life.

"Thirsty." I sighed out.

The cafeteria was closed but if I remember correctly, there were some water bottles over by the storage room. And so, I forced myself off of my mattress. The storage room... That was over behind the cafeteria, right? I shouldn't have too much of a problem. Go out, turn left. Not too bad. The thought of living here my whole life keeps coming back. _I hate it. I don't want it. Make it stop..._

Whatever. I'll deal with it when the time comes I guess. After all, we're still not done... So I proceed out of "my room" and turned left. I intended on walking straight towards the cafeteria, but I was unable to.

My heart sank. Maizono's room. All of the memories of Maizono-san just flooded back into my head. I couldn't do anything for her.

"I'm sorry, Maizono-san... I couldn't save you the way I promised I would've. I'll get out of here. I'll do what you couldn't in your place and we'll get out of here together. I'm sorry."

I felt the tears accumulating, so I pushed myself forward a couple more steps away from her door. I stopped again.

"Oh yeah... Kirigiri-san doesn't have her key. I wonder how she's doing. She's probably fine, right?"

I'm a liar. I lied to myself. _I'm worried._ Wondering? _Is this a joke?_ I'm worried sick about you Kirigiri... It's been an entire day since I've seen you, let alone heard your voice.

"Kirigiri-san... I hope you're okay. I hope you're safe."

Feeling down, I headed over to the storage room and grabbed a couple of water bottles. I don't recall there being a fridge in my room but it wouldn't hurt to just have some available without making such a trip every night.

As I was walking back towards my room, I looked over at the bathhouse change room. There was a strange presence coming from over in that direction. Alter Ego isn't really there anymore so I don't see why anything would be around.

It wouldn't hurt to check right?

I walked into the room; all of the lights were completely off, the room was pitch black. I don't really recall a light switch anywhere... I couldn't see anything. Feeling around the walls, a hint of a lavender aroma filled the air.

"I think... the benches were here?" Walking around with my hands in front of me, I managed to hit my ankle against the edge of one of the benches.

"Ah! Man..." Rubbing the bruise, I felt around for the top of the bench for somewhere to sit.

"What's... this?" I felt something on the bench. Soft strands of... I don't know.

"Are these feathers?... No there's something it's attached to. Some kind o-"

"Naegi-kun."

Startled, I fell over screaming.

"Wh-WHAT I'M SO SORRY GHOST-SAN I DIDN'T MEAN TO PLAY AROUND WI-"

A hand covered me mouth, followed by a sweet hush from the figure in front of me.

"Shh, Naegi-kun. It's me."

This voice, I know this voice!

"Ki-Kirigiri-san..?"

"Yes, Naegi-kun."

"What are you doing in here all alone?! And in the dark for that matter! You could catch a cold here, you don't even have a blanket. Were you sleeping on that bench?! It's so hard, how could you even... It's bad for your back and everything and doesn't it hurt?! It's such a ha-"

Her hand covered my mouth as she inched closer towards me.

"Naegi-kun, you're talking a bit much aren't you?" Kirigiri giggled.

"Kirigiri-san..." I muffled into Kirigiri's hand and felt my face turning red. Her scent flowed towards me, giving me a sort of calming sensation I can't quite describe with words. She slowly brought her hand back towards herself, now with just only inches away from my face. My heart was beating rapidly, I was confused as to what was happening but all that really mattered to me at this point was that Kirigiri was safe.

Thank goodness.

But it wasn't over. What is she doing here in the bathhouse? Is there any way that I could help her? She's here all alone in the dark, and she was lying down on the bench? Does that mean Monokuma knocked her out and put her here? What is going on?

"Naegi-kun." Her voice startled me. It was precise, every syllable pronounced came out as clear as day but her voice had the softness of a newly fluffed pillow.

"Naegi-kun." She repeated. I knocked myself back out of my cluster of thoughts and managed to answer her.

"Yes, Kirigiri-san?" I whispered.

"You're wondering why I'm here, correct?"

"Yeah… I mean it's so dark in here and dangerous and open anybody cou-" She hushed me a bit differently this time.

"Naegi-kun, did you forget how Togami took the key to my room? I have nowhere to stay. I thought the bathhouse would be sufficient because nobody comes here at night, and there are no cameras to observe that I'm sleeping outside of a dorm room."

Is that it? She's staying in the danger of the darkness because of Togami's accusation?

"That's not fair to you, Kirigiri-san."

"It's not like I have a choice, Naegi-kun. Don't be too stressed out about it, it's only for the time being. It'll all be over once we find out who the mastermind is. I can adapt to this more than you would be able to I believe.

I want to be able to help her. I wish there was something I could do for her. She's definitely right about her being able to stay here longer than I could. But still, that doesn't mean she has to. And then my heart stopped. The all-too familiar cackle of a certain bear rang through my ears.

"Upupupu…" It was coming from down the hallway outside of the bathhouse.

"Kirigiri-san, did you hear that?" I turned toward her figure in the dark.

"Yes, Naegi-kun." Kirigiri replied to me, her voice shook with a bit of concern. What can I do? This is definitely going to be an issue… The bear was approaching faster and faster, as if he knew where we were.

"Upupupu…" That seemed to be all that the damned bear could say. I began to panic. What am I going to do? If I take her place and say I was sleeping here I'll be executed due to the rules. If I let Kirigiri take the blame then she'll be killed. I cannot let that happen. In the spur of the moment I looked back toward Kirigiri again.

"Kirigiri-san, come with me!" I grabbed her hand without a second thought and pulled her up onto her feed. I dashed for the bath house exit and ended up in the dorm lobby.

"Where do I go?" I looked left and right, and left, and then right again. I'll deal with the consequences later then. All that matters is that Kirigiri is safe. And so I rushed towards my own room with Kirigiri right behind me. I burst through the door, with no recollection of leaving it locked. The door shut behind us and it seemed like we were safe.

Catching my breath, I noticed that Kirigiri was clenching onto my hand. I guess she was scared too. Monokuma finding us would have been a great deal of trouble.

**Wait**_._

I'm holding her hand?!

I felt my face start to burn as I looked over at Kirigiri. Our fingers still interlocked, I watched as she caught her breath, only to notice what I had before. We exchanged a quick glance and retrieved our hands back to ourselves. I need something to pass the time so Monokuma won't suspect anything. I walked to the door and locked it entirely, so nobody could get in. The lights still on in my room, I noticed that Kirigiri had bags under her eyes. Even more, she seemed as if she was about to fall asleep. Her eyelids drooped a couple of times before she regained her usual expression.

"Naegi-kun?" She startled me again. She has got to stop doing that.

"Y-Yes, Kirigiri-san?"

"Why did you bring me to your room? In such a vicious way as well. Is there something bothering you?"

I started to panic again. Why did I bring her to MY ROOM? I totally brought her to my room because it was the only safe place away from Monokuma… Should I tell her that? What am I going to say? Why can't somebody answer these questions for me? Nobody will… So I have to come up with something myself.

I want Kirigiri to be safe, but of course I have to be safe too. It wouldn't hurt to offer, right?

"Say, Kirigiri-san?"

"Yes, Naegi-kun?" The same response every time, huh?

"D-Do you think…" I hesitated, jumbling my train of thought.

"Do you mind if we share my room tonight? I can't stand the thought of you being alone out there like that. I'm… I'm worried about you Kirigiri-san." Oh, how my heart exploded.

I saw that her face began to flush as she turned away.

"You know, I wouldn't mind at all, Naegi-kun. It's a good compromise and I believe you are adequate enough to keep an eye out for me."

"R-Really?!" I blurted things out again. Makoto, get your head straight.

"I mean, you think so Kirigiri-san? If so you should stay here tonight, or even every night until you get your room key back. I don't mind at all. You can stay here Kirigiri-san." Am I repeating myself too much? She probably thinks I'm a doofus at this point. Great going Makoto.

"Sure, Naegi-kun. If it helps put your heart at ease I'll go along with you. I'll stay here until I get my key back. Sorry for the intrusion. Now, if I may." Kirigiri proceeded to remove her blazer and shoes. I guess she's making herself at home. That's a relief.

I totally just offered Kirigiri my room. I felt my face start to burn again. I guess I don't mind sleeping on the floor, as long as she's okay. My shoulders weren't so heavy anymore in light of the situation. Kirigiri's safe and so am I. Monokuma is nowhere to be found and won't be coming to bother me for the night. I looked up at Kirigiri, she had taken off her heavy outerwear and seemed a lot more vulnerable like this. She's actually really pretty like this. I shook my head; what am I thinking?! She's here because it's a safe place for her there's no reason for me to be staring at her like a creep.

"Naegi-kun, do you mind if I use your shower?" Kirigiri asked me, as if she completely didn't notice me staring.

"A-Ah, yeah, go ahead Kirigiri-san." I helped her open the shower door, and explained the trick to getting it open.

"It's basically like a lock for the people who have no idea how it works." I frowned at the thought of showing the same thing to Maizono not too long ago.

"Thank you, Naegi-kun. You've made everything a lot better for me. If you'll excuse me for a bit." She flashed a smile at me and lightly shut the shower door. I heard the water turn on and began to burn up again. Kirigiri is showering in my shower. What do people do in these situations?! Do I just sit here and wait? I pondered and pondered, and before I knew it, the door clicked open.

Kirigiri walked out, her braid had been undone and her lavender hair was all let loose. She wore a white tank-top and black shorts as her comfort wear. In her hands she held her casual clothes folded up neatly; she walked towards the cupboards and placed her things on top of it.

"Is something wrong, Naegi-kun?"

Crap, she caught me staring again. My face is completely red at this point.

"No, it's just, you seem so comfortable staying here with me."

"Well, that's because, Naegi-kun, I am." She looked away, as if she was embarrassed to say so. Kirigiri embarrassed? Who am I kidding? Probably something in her eye. I should probably take a shower too.

"Hey, Kirigiri-san. Is it alright if I take a shower now?"

"Of course, Naegi-kun. This is your room, is it not?" She flashed a smile towards me. One filled with gratitude. I guess she actually was out of options. Sleeping in the bath house... I'm glad I found her before it became a routine.

And so, I headed into the shower and cleaned myself up. I stayed inside a little bit longer than usual.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower room, only to find Kirigiri standing over by where my desk was. She seems to be thinking about something.

"Naegi-kun. I think this is an adequate place for me to sleep." I guess she was referring to my bed.

"Y-Yeah, Kirigiri-san. You can have my bed until we get your room key back." Her eyes widened and she turned her focus to me.

"I couldn't make you do that, Naegi-kun. I was referring to the floor. I wouldn't mind sleeping here; I'd feel safe with you around anyway." She said, without hesitation. I blushed. Hard. I felt like my head was about to explode. Also, I couldn't make a girl sleep on the floor.

At this point we're sitting on my bed together. The tension is really tight at the moment. I can't tell if things are awkward or if I'm just too embarrassed to say anything. I look over at Kirigiri and noticed her still looking around the room. What do I talk about?

"So… Does this look like your room, Kirigiri-san?" I asked her.

"Actually, it does, Naegi-kun. But it feels different in here. It makes me feel a bit lighter." She responded, still looking around. I realized that it was getting late and that we hadn't slept yet. Again, I'm not going to let her sleep on the floor.

"Hey, Kirigiri-san?" She turned over to me with a straight look on her face. It made me hesitate, but I had to offer.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor tonight, alright? I don't want you to have to go through anymore. I mean, it's pretty comfortable to me and I'm used to it anyway. So go ahead and sleep on the bed." I felt myself beginning to tense up. How is she going to take it?

To my surprise, Kirigiri let out a smile towards me.

"Okay, Naegi-kun. I really appreciate it. But whenever something doesn't feel right for you, just tell me and I'll help you come up with a compromise." The feeling of relief rushed through my body. Thank goodness. I guess sleeping on the ground wouldn't be all too bad anyway.

"I think it's about time we caught up with some sleep, Naegi-kun." She was right. I was feeling weary and tired. There was a bit too much going on tonight, and I wouldn't want to miss anything tomorrow.

"Yeah. Let's head to bed." I nodded and walked over to the door, shutting off the lights. Kirigiri had given me the pillow from the bed, claiming that the mattress was more than enough to support her head. I rested on the ground beside my bed, where Kirigiri was sleeping.

I shut my eyes, but I couldn't fall asleep. Was it the adrenaline from all of the action? I don't even know anymore. I swear it felt like hours had passed. I opened my eyes, only to remember that the room was completely dark with the windows completely barred up and all. I let out a sigh. I guess it's whatever. Kirigiri is safe and the feeling of relief is just lifting my spirits. I rolled over onto my side, facing her. I couldn't really see her but I could make out her figure on top of the bed. Knowing that she's there makes me feel at ease. But then…

"Naegi-kun. Are you awake?" Kirigiri whispered.

"Y-Yeah. Can't sleep?"

"Yeah."

"W-What's on your mind, then? Is there something keeping you up?" I had no idea what else to say. If I could listen to something that's bothering her then I want to be there for her.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. There really isn't much to worry about though. I'm just wondering about our future."

"Kirigiri-san… Our future?"

"If we make it out of this, Naegi-kun. What are we going to be doing then? Is there anything waiting for us out there?" She sounded concerned, in a way.

"Well, I need to check up on my family. Monokuma did something to them and it has me worried sick. How about you?"

"…"

Was something wrong?

"M-Maybe it's better if we changed the topic?"

"Naegi-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"D-Do you think we have a future together outside of Hope's Peak?"

"Like… US together? W-What do you mean together?" Buckets. I was swearing buckets.

"…"

Come on, Makoto.

I got up and sat myself on the bed. It took all of my strength to approach at all. I looked straight into Kirigiri's eyes (or at least where I thought they were).

"Kirigiri-san… When we get out of here, I won't leave your side. I'll get us out of here, and then I'll stay with you. I promise." I said softly. Shaking, I reached over to run my hands through her hair. Just as I thought, it was extremely soft and silky. My fingers ran through her hair with ease; being this close to her, I could smell the same flowery scent I noticed earlier in the bathhouse. It was a soothing feeling, being here with her.

"Thank you, Naegi-kun. I'd be glad to have you with me." I heard her let out a small giggle. Kirigiri sounded so childish when she laughed. It was… really cute. I continued stroking her hair as I continued talking to her. We joked around and laughed a little more together. I was in such a relaxed mood. Kirigiri rolled closer to me and I felt my face start to burn again.

"Are you tired, Naegi-kun?" She asked.

"J-Just a little."

"Lie down then." I felt her scoot over to the side and my overly tired body gave into her invitation. I slowly slumped onto the bed beside her. By now, I'm beyond being embarrassed to the point where I have stopped caring. Her scent filled the air around us. The bed wasn't exactly the biggest king sized bet to simply fit the both of us, and so we were quite close together.

To my surprise Kirigiri moved closer to me.

"Naegi-kun. Sleep with me tonight. I want you to stay this close to me." I could feel her warmth surround me as she flipped the blanket over the both of us. The sheets covered our heads; it felt like we were both isolated in our own little world under the blanket. Kirigiri pressed her head against my chest and threw her one of her arms around me.

"Naegi-kun… Thank you for worrying about me. I was worried about you too. You've been on my mind for quite some time now. Thank you." She tightened her grip around me and pulled me in closer.

"K-Kirigiri-san… I… I couldn't stop thinking about you, you know? You've been on my mind for countless days and you're always wandering around on your own. I get scared for you. I don't want you to get hurt Kirigiri-san. I want to be here to protect you however I can. I want to keep this promise to you." I could feel steam starting to leave my body. I couldn't believe what I just said to her.

She let go of her grasp around me and slowly moved her hand up to my neck.

"You… really are a peculiar one, you know that? You're very interesting. And I like you for it."

_Like._

"I-I like you too, Kirigiri-san." It seemed as if I was moving on my own now. My arm had moved around her body, with my hands placed lightly on her waist. As I said that, I pulled her a bit closer to me so that our foreheads were touching.

"Is that so?" She poked at me, knowing that I'd be flustered.

"Y-Yes… Whenever you tell me you're going to go do something I always worry about where you've gone. And again you have that ke-" She muted me, placing her index finger on my lips.

"S-Sorry. I almost forgot where we were." How stupid of me. Monokuma is probably sleeping but there's still a chance that he's up and awake, ready to catch any slip off the tongue from us. I took a deep breath and managed to rephrase my remark.

"I do like you, Kirigiri-san. A lot, too. I think you're really attractive and reliable. I know this sounds kind of hypocritical but it feels like I can always put all of my trust in you." My heart pumped at a pace unlike ever before.

"Let's stay like this, Kirigiri-san." I told her the truth. We were cuddling, and I wanted to keep it like this. Her arm was around my neck, mine around her waist. She rest her head against my chest and calmed everything she would normally have on alert.

"Alright. But one thing first." She declared.

"Of course. What is it, Kirig-"

She moved her head away from my chest and turned toward my face. Kirigiri pulled me in by my neck in one motion and gently kissed me on the lips. My hand pulled her waist in closer as I sank into the sensation of her lips on mine. They were so soft, so sweet, and so lovely. Kirigiri caressed my face with her palm as I squeezed her body against me.

The kiss ended slowly, but surely; I still had my arms around her and I had not the slightest intention of letting her go now.

"That's not all I wanted, Naegi-kun. Remember, you have to stay with me now. You promised me. I don't take liars lightly." She casually chuckled as she buried her face back into my chest and wrapped her arms around my body again.

"I like you, Makoto."

My heart was racing, and with our bodies pressed together I could feel hers racing too. I couldn't make out how she looked at the moment, but I was able to take my hand and touch her soft cheeks.

She was amazing, Kirigiri.

"I like you too, Kyouko."

The night felt as if it lasted forever. It was blissful in every way possible and I was too nervous to try and move anywhere, not that I wanted to anyway.

It was the first night that I could sleep in such peace. The first night that I spent with her. The first night that I spent with my other.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time in reading this! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. There will be more coming soon! Reviews are definitely welcome and I'll try my best to take any criticism to make my future stories better. Thank you!**


End file.
